Sargeras
Alivehttp://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/archive/episode7.xml BlizzCast Episode 7. J. Allen Brack: "...Sargeras is still out there..." "...I’m certain that he’s not done..." | relatives = Aman'Thul (brother), Eonar (sister-in-law), Golganneth (nephew) | alignment= Chaotic evil |location = Seat of the Pantheon (imprisoned)}} Sargeras, dark god of chaotic magic,The Last Guardian is a demonic titan who created the Burning Legion. Sargeras created this vast demonic army to scour all creation. The Burning Legion moves from world to world, annihilating everything in its path with devastating fel magic. No one knows exactly how many worlds and mortal civilizations the demons have annihilated in their unholy Burning Crusade.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 25 on iBooks Sargeras is a true monarch of the underworldWarcraft II manual - A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth: ...I cannot say whether or not the power of Sargeras remains entombed there. The promise of incredible power tapped from a true monarch of the underworld was enough to make the insatiable Gul'dan agree to do Medivh's bidding. and his tomb is placed in Azeroth. However, unbeknown to him. He had been used as a great pawn for Void Lords and its children, Old Gods the whole time. History The birth of the cosmos flung shards of Light, a benevolent and mysterious force, throughout reality. These shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of wondrous and terrible diversity. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings. Their spirits--known as world-souls--formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds. For ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited. When the titans awoke, they did so as living worlds. With eyes that shone like stars, they observed the fledgling cosmos and became enraptured by its mysteries. They wandered the distant corners of the Great Dark, searching for others of their kind. This grand, far-reaching voyage would one day alter the course of creation and shape the destiny of all living things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg.31-32 on iBooks The Titans and the Ordering Legends hold that the name of the first titan was Aman'thul. Aman'Thul knew that others of kind must exist, though he was alone. Intent on finding more titans, he thus explored the worlds of the Great Dark Beyond. His quest, though lonely and arduous, was ultimately fulfilling. In time, he discovered other nascent world-souls. Aman'Thul nurtured these kin and roused them from slumber. Those who awakened devoted themselves to his search. Aman'Thul and his siblings later became known as the Pantheon. The titans of the Pantheon came to realize that order was crucial to finding others of their kind, but over the ages, the Pantheon discovered fewer and fewer world-souls. Yet they remained undaunted. They knew that the universe was vast beyond measure, and even after epochs of exploring the stars, they had only plumbed but a small corner of creation. Unbeknownst to the titans, malign forces were also hard at work in the distant reaches of the Great Dark Beyond.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 33-34 on iBooks The Void Lords and the Old Gods From the moment the cosmos came to be, dark spirits within the Void sought to twist reality into a realm of eternal torment. These entities were known as the void lords, and they had long watched the Pantheon and their journey from world to world. Envious of their power, the void lords sought to corrupt one of the titans into an instrument of their will. To achieve this goal, the void lords struggled to manifest in the physical universe. As they did so, their energies seeped into reality, warping some of the denizens of creation. Yet the noble and virtuous titans proved impervious to this corruption. Eventually, the void lords moved to exert their influence over a titan in its most vulnerable state: before it had awakened.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 37 The void lords did not know which worlds contained slumbering titan spirits. Thus they pooled their power and hurled dark creatures throughout the physical universe, hoping some would smash into a world-soul. In time, these beings would come to be known as the Old Gods. Although the titans knew that Void energies existed in the universe, they had no knowledge of the void lords or the Old Gods. The Pantheon's attention was consumed by another, more immediate threat: demons. These ferocious creatures had been born from the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension that unstable energies coalesced into. Fearing that these demons would disturb the Pantheon's quest to find and awaken other world-souls, the titans dispatched their mightiest warrior.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 37-38 on iBooks Aggramar and Sargeras Sargeras was drawn to worlds inundated with erratic and volatile energies. In these places, the influence of the Nether spilled into the universe, allowing numbers of demons to manifest. For ages, Sargeras traveled to these worlds, fighting to spare their inhabitants from demons. As his battles dragged on, he became aware that some demons had learned to wield Void energies. Through investigating these dark powers and where they originated from, Sargeras discovered that malign intelligences were spreading corruption throughout the cosmos. These intelligences were the void lords and their presence left Sargeras troubled. He pondered what the powers of the Void were planning, and what their existence could mean for the universe.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 41-42 on iBooks Despite his unsettling discovery, Sargeras continued waging his war on demons. To Sargeras's dismay, he realized that he had fought many of these demons before. After he defeated them in the physical universe, their spirits simply returned to the Twisting Nether. Eventually, they had been reborn in the new bodies. The only way to kill demons permanently was to slay them in the Nether, or in areas of the Great Dark saturated with that volatile realm's energies. Sargeras, however, was yet unaware of this fact. He knew only that his current tactics were ineffective. It was not enough to destroy his foes. He needed a means to contain them. Concerned about this and the continued influx of demonic activity, the Pantheon sent another titan to aid their champion. His name was Aggramar, and though he was inexperienced in battle, he proved a quick learner. He earned Sargeras's admiration and became the titan warrior's trusted lieutenant. For many millennia they fought shoulder to shoulder, an impenetrable bulwark against the demonic onslaught.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 42-43 on iBooks With Aggramar able to hold his own, Sargeras had time to study the Twisting Nether's properties and find a way to contain demons. Though he hadn't yet grasped the volatile realm's full scale, he had learned how to manipulate and shape some of its energies. Sargeras used this knowledge to forge a prison within the Nether. Known as Mardum, the Plane of Banishment, it would act as a pocket dimension from which nothing could escape. No longer would demons be reborn after defeat. Now, they would be contained within this prison, where they would languish for all eternity. As Aggramar and Sargeras continued their campaign, the prison overflowed with demons and their fel energies. Soon, these energies became so great that they began tearing at the veil between the Nether and the physical universe. The prison appeared in distant reaches of the Great Dark as a burning, verdant star.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 43 on iBooks The Void's Will Sargeras and Aggramar continued their hunt for demons. The champions agreed that they could protect more worlds if they worked apart, only calling on each other for aid in times of dire need. Thus, they went their separate ways. It was during this epoch that Sargeras discovered the full horror of the void lord's plans. He was drawn to a corner of the Great Dark, where cold Void energies radiated out from a black and desiccated world. There, Sargeras found enormous beings he had never seen, festering across the world's surface. There, Sargeras found the Old Gods, and they had embedded themselves in the world and shrouded it in a veil of Void energies. With horror, Sargeras realized that this was not just any world. He heard the world-soul dreaming within its core. But these were not the joyous dreams Sargeras recognized from other spirits. They were dark and horrific nightmares. The Old Gods' tendrils had burrowed deep, enveloping the slumbering titan's spirit in shadow.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 44 on iBooks A conclave of nathrezim, great and powerful demons, had also discovered this world. They came to dwell among the Old Gods, basking in their dark power. Sensing their evil, Sargeras captured and ruthlessly interrogated the nathrezim. The demons revealed what they had learned. If the Void's powers succeeded in corrupting a nascent titan, it would awaken as an unspeakably dark creature. No power in creation, not even the Pantheon, could stand against it. In time, the warped titan would consume all matter and energy in the universe, bringing every mote of existence under the void lords' will.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 44-45 on iBooks Sargeras knew fear for the first time. It dawned on him that just as the Pantheon had been searching for world-souls, so, too, had the void lords. Sargeras had never dreamed that Void energies could so utterly consume a slumbering titan. Yet the proof was right there before his eyes. He smote the nathrezim with a single blow, rage and anguish burning through his soul. His heart ached with sorrow and turned his attention to the black world itself, knowing there was only one way to stop the dark titan from rising. With a heave of his blade, Sargeras split the world in two. The resultant explosion consumed the Old Gods and their energies, but it killed the nascent titan as well.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 45 on iBooks Sargeras returned to the rest of the Pantheon and summoned Aggramar to his side. Before the gathered titans, Sargeras recounted his discoveries. He expressed his growing fear that existence itself was already flawed. Only by burning away all of creation could the titans stand a chance of thwarting the void lords' ultimate goal. In Sargeras's mind, even a lifeless universe was better than one dominated by the Void. Life had taken root in the cosmos before. Perhaps after the physical universe was scoured of corruption, life would take root once again. This idea horrified the rest of the Pantheon and Sargeras, overcome with despair and feelings of betrayal, stormed away from the other titans. He knew well that his kin would never see reason. And if they would not help him expel the void lords' corruption, then he would do it. This was the last time the titans of the Pantheon would see him as one of their own.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 45 - 46 on iBooks Primordial Azeroth Deep within a world's core, the spirit of a mighty and noble titan stirred to life. One day, it would be known as Azeroth.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 50 on iBooks A group of Old Gods plummeted down the Great Dark. They slammed into Azeroth's surface, embedding themselves in different locations across the world''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 53 on iBooks and in the depths of the Great Dark, Aggramar continued his quest to eradicate all signs of demonic influence. It was during his long and lonely journeys that Aggramar sensed something extraordinary: the tranquil dreams of a slumbering world-soul, billowing across the cosmos. The song of life led him to a world that the Pantheon had not yet discovered, a world they would later name "Azeroth". Yet as Aggramar drew closer to Azeroth and beheld the world, horror seized him. Void energies shrouded the world's surface like a layer of diseased flesh. Miraculously, the nascent titan's spirit remained uncorrupted, but Aggramar knew it was only a matter of time before it succumbed to the Void. Aggramar sought counsel with the rest of the Pantheon, informing them of his discovery. The Pantheon could not abandon their own siblings to the clutches of the void lords and they unanimously agreed to save Azeroth, no matter the cost.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 56-57 on iBooks Under the guidance of the great forger Khaz'goroth, the Pantheon crafted an army of enormous servants from the crust of Azeroth itself: the aesir and the vanir. Collectively, these creatures would be known as the titan-forged.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 57 on iBooks As one, the keepers turned their gaze towards the sprawling city built around the Old God Y'Shaarj. By toppling the most powerful bastion on Azeroth, the keepers believed they could crush their enemies. Y'Shaarj was more powerful than the keepers had expected, though, and the Pantheon grew concerned that the Old God would overwhelm their servants. Aman'Thul himself reached down through Azeroth's skies and took hold of Y'Shaarj's body. With a heave of his arm, he tore the Old God from the crust of the world. In that moment, Y'Shaarj's gargantuan bulk was ripped apart.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 65 on iBooks Y'Shaarj was dead, but its tendrils had bored more deeply through Azeroth than Aman'Thul had ever imagined. In excising the Old God from the world, he had ripped a wound in Azeroth's surface. Volatile arcane energies--the lifeblood of the nascent titan--erupted from the scar and roiled out across the world.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 66 on iBooks The keepers knew that these energies would consume Azeroth over time. The keepers labored day and night, crafting magic wards around the gaping wound to clot the escaping lifeblood. Eventually, the energies calmed and settled into balance. All that remained of the scar was an immense lake of scintillating energy that the keepers would call the "Well of Eternity".World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 69 on iBooks Sargeras and the Betrayal Sargeras, having broken all ties with the Pantheon, meditated on the fate of the universe. He finally concluded that the only way to spare the universe was to purge it in fire. Thus his grand Burning Crusade would begin. To accomplish this Burning Crusade, Sargeras required a vast force of unquenchable rage. He knew of only one place that held such power and potential: Mardum, the Plane of Banishment. Over the ages, the prison became bloated with fel magic and vengeful demons. Their presence had warped Mardum, transforming it into a realm of nightmare. Sargeras quelled his remaining apprehension and tore the prison asunder. The subsequent explosion of fel magic was powerful beyond even what the titan had imagined. Violent energies enveloped Sargeras, surging through his veins and searing his very soul. His eyes burst in gouts of emerald fire. Fel volcanoes ignited across his once-noble form, splitting his skin apart and revealing a furnace of hate.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 95-96 on iBooks In shattering the prison, Sargeras had ruptured the boundary between the Great Dark and the Twisting Nether. A monstrous celestial maw, limned in a storm of emerald fire, had ripped through the fabric of reality. Demons of every shape and size poured into the physical universe from this rift, howling in triumph at their release. Sargeras imbued the ravenous masses with his power, uniting them as one in an inferno of fel magic. Though many demons had previously tapped into the energies of the Nether, none had ever experienced the pure might and rage found in Sargeras's fel. He offered a simple pact in exchange for the demons' newfound power: fight at his command, or be extinguished. It was not a difficult choice for the demons and to thwart the void lords, Sargeras unleashed his new army - his Burning Legion - upon the innumerable worlds of the Great Dark.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 96-97 on iBooks And as more news of the Burning Legion's atrocities reached Aggramar, he hunted down the army. Aggramar arrived just in time to witness the Legion scouring yet another world, and he saw the being leading it: his mentor and greatest friend, Sargeras. Knowing that he could not sway Sargeras with words, he challenged his former mentor to single combat. The two greatest warriors came to blows and Aggramar soon found himself outmatched, as he was uniquely susceptible to fel magic. In a desperate counterattack, Aggramar summoned all the power at his command and struck at Sargeras. Their blades met, igniting an explosion of fel and arcane power. When the energies subsided, Sargeras and Aggramar saw that both of their weapons had been shattered.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, 97-98 on iBooks Destruction of the Pantheon Heavily wounded by the blast, Aggramar retreated from the battle and returned to the rest of the Pantheon. The Pantheon could not fathom how to stop such a threat, yet they agreed that they could not sit idly by. Girded for war, the combined might of the Pantheon confronted Sargeras and his unholy Legion near a world named Nihilam. Aman'Thul called out to Sargeras, pleading with him to abandon his Crusade. He told Sargeras of Azeroth, a fledgling world-soul with more potential than any of the Pantheon had ever seen, a being strong enough to defeat the void lords in due time. Sargeras was unmoved and as a last resort, Aggramar laid down his arms and approached the fallen titan. Aggramar recounted tales of their battles, reminding him of the oaths they had sworn to protect creation, but nothing even his cherished protege could say would ever change his mind. With a howl of rage and sorrow, Sargeras struck him down, his ruined fel blade nearly cleaving the titan in two.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 98 - 99 Infuriated by the murder, the Pantheon launched an assault on Sargeras and his Legion. Stars withered and died as the battle raged across the cosmos, scarring vast stretches of reality. Nihilam, known thereafter as the Doom World, became warped and twisted by the apocalyptic conflict. The titans wielded powers incomprehensible to mortal minds, yet they could not overcome Sargeras's fel-fueled might. The fallen titan decimated the Pantheon members with fel fire until he had broken their will to fight. To seal their demise, he summoned a massive fel storm that would consume their bodies and souls alike. Yet just as the onslaught of energy washed over the defeated titans, Norgannon, master magician, made one last attempt to stave off oblivion.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 99 on iBooks Norgannon bent the raw energies of the universe to his will, weaving a shroud around each of the Pantheon titans' spirit and launching them into the Great Dark. While the titans' disembodied souls hurtled through the cosmos, Sargeras's fel storm obliterated what remained of their physical forms. Unaware that the spirits had survived, Sargeras declared the Burning Legion victorious. The Pantheon was no more, and he now had clues about a world-soul called Azeroth.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 99-100 on iBooks Creation of the Warlocks The fight with the Pantheon had exposed a flaw in his seemingly unstoppable army. For all of Sargeras's vast power and intellect, he could not direct his entire army at once. Demons were vicious and bloodthirsty, but most lacked strategic thinking. Much of the Legion had fallen needlessly to the Pantheon. Sargeras wanted cunning and tactically minded commanders to join his side, and he had seen a place from which to harvest such servants: a world called Argus. Argus was home to the highly advanced eredar, a race far more intelligent than any other Sargeras had encountered.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 101 on iBooks Believing that this gifted race would be crucial in his quest to undo all of creation, Sargeras contacted the eredar’s leaders, Kil’jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, offering them knowledge and power in exchange for their loyalty.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Draenei The offer awed both Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, who were honored to be a part of this undertaking. Velen, however, was not convinced. He sensed something strange about the seemingly beautiful and all-knowing creature who had appeared to them. Velen meditated using an ancient artifact and through the enchanted relic, recieved a horrific vision of the eredar's future if they sided with Sargeras. They would become transformed into demonic beings of depthless evil. Velen warned his brothers, but they dismissed his insights and made it clear they intended to accept Sargeras's offer. Velen despaired over the fate of his people and sought eredar whom he believed he could trust. As Sargeras arrived on Argus, Velen and his followers made their daring escape. They gathered aboard a dimensional fortress known as the Genedar, and fled their world. From that day forward, Velen and his followers would be known as the draenei, or "exiled ones."World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 102 - 103 on iBooks On Argus, Sargeras bent the other eredar to his unholy will. Fanatical fel whisperings surged through the minds of the world's inhabitants, drowning out their ability to reason. He also infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble demons. Sargeras found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts, now known as the Man'ari.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 103 - 104 on iBooks Born of the eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics, the magics of the Burning Legion,Classic Battle Net: Warcraft III - Races: The Orcs, who once cultivated a quiet Shamanistic society upon the world of Draenor, were corrupted by the chaos magics of the Burning Legion and formed into a voracious, unstoppable Horde... have burnt out entire worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Under Archimonde, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists.Warcraft III Rise of Night Elves and the War of the Ancients. In time, beings known as dark trolls discovered the Well of Eternity. Mesmerized by their discovery, the dark trolls settled along the Well of Eternity's shores. Over generations the radiating energies suffused the trolls' flesh, and transformed them into highly intelligent and virtually immortal beings. These former trolls abandoned their heritage and traditions. The mystics began worshiping Elune, the Moon Goddess, whom they believed was bound to the Well itself. They claimed that the deity slumbered within the fount's depths during daylight hours. The former trolls also discovered the name "Kalimdor" and other titan-forged words from communing with Elune and investigating strange artifacts scattered around the Well's periphery. Influenced by this language, they called themselves kaldorei - "children of the stars" - or night elves.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 193 - 194 on iBooks The elite caste of the Night Elves were known as the Highborne, and their reckless experiments with the Well sent torrents of magic crashing through the Nether. Like moths to the flame, the Nether's demonic inhabitants were drawn toward the source of power. It was only a matter of time before Sargeras and the Legion also took notice. At long last, Sargeras discovered the location of Azeroth, the fabled world-soul. Without delay, he gathered all of his rage and all of his terrible legions, and turned his gaze upon the distant world. All that remained was for Sargeras to find a way to reach Azeroth. Sargeras reached out to the Highborne and capitalized on their hubris. Lord Xavius, adviser to Queen Azshara, was the first Highborne to hear Sargeras's call. The power-hungry Xavius brought Sargeras to Azshara's attention. The fallen titan promised to grant the night elf queen and her servitors power, thereby allowing them to remake Kalimdor into a paradise. Sargeras requested only that Azshara and her followers summon his agents into the world of Azeroth so that they could give the Highborne this power.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 201 - 202 on iBooks However, a resistance composed of night elves, the woodland folk Cenarius, demigod of nature, dragons, and others, mustered their forces and rebelled against the highborne in a climactic battle that destroyed the Well of Eternity and crushed much of the continent to rubble. The defenders of Azeroth paid a great cost to throw the demons back into the Twisting Nether, but in the end, Sargeras' mission had failed for the very first time. Because the portal rift into the Twisting Nether vanished in such a great display of magical power, the forces holding the worlds together ruptured, causing the Well of Eternity to implode. A massive part of Kalimdor sank beneath the ocean, and where the Well of Eternity had been before there was only a gigantic oceanic vortex, later named the Maelstrom. In the novel ''War of the Ancients, Krasus, Rhonin, and Brox are thrown back in time and are able to help the demi-god Cenarius and the dragon Aspects fight the Burning Legion. Once again, in this new timeline, Sargeras' first invasion of Azeroth failed. During the end of the war, Broxigar lept through the portal and using the wooden axe crafted by Malfurion Stormrage killed many demons before catching the attention of Sargeras himself. In a last desperate attempt to buy time for his allies, Broxigar personally attacked the huge titan, wounding him in his leg - an extraordinary feat for anyone as he was said to be invincible before standing back and awaiting destruction. Sargeras crushed Broxigar, however, unlike the orc, Sargeras bore no smile as the portal he was going to use to enter Azeroth through was rapidly closing. Sargeras stepped into the midst of it, and while he was in the middle of the portal, it imploded and he ceased to be. Richard A. Knaak said in an earlier interview: :Sargeras ceased to be in the sense of his physical being in the mortal world of Azeroth. He was cast into limbo, so to speak, as Blizzard wanted. Otherwise, he pretty much would have immediately returned to try to destroy Azeroth again. 'Ceased to be' was used specifically for that reason. Aegwynn & Medivh Some nine thousand years after the War of the Ancients, Aegwynn kept a constant vigil over Azeroth, destroying demons wherever she found them. Sargeras saw that Aegwynn was a serious threat, but he also saw how she could be manipulated. The Dark Titan sent demonic agents on a great dragonhunt. The demons killed several dragons, but Aegwynn inevitably appeared to aid the great beasts. Together, they destroyed the band of demons before they could do irreparable damage. As Aegwynn surveyed the scene, she found the rift from which the Legion's agents had come through in the Storm Peaks. Using this portal, Sargeras entered Azeroth in the form of an avatar. It is said that this avatar was infused with a portion of Sargeras' soul which he controlled.Shadows & Light, 123''Alliance Player's Guide, 133. The Guardian of Tirisfal did not hesitate in attacking, but Sargeras held back, letting the mage destroy his physical body. However, as it died, Sargeras’ spirit reached inside Aegwynn’s body and hid, lying dormant for many years. Unaware of the tainted presence inside her body, Aegwynn buried Sargeras’s physical body in a tomb and cast it deep into the ocean. Years later, the Order of Tirisfal informed Aegwynn that her time as a Guardian was up and asked her to proceed to Dalaran to choose her successor. Aegwynn disobeyed the Order's command, deciding that only one of her own lineage would suffice. She sought out the great mage and advisor to King Landen Wrynn, Nielas Aran. Aegwynn seduced the mage, eventually mothering a son by him. Eventually Sargeras’s spirit awoke and possessed the mind of Aegwynn’s unborn son, Medivh. Medivh, son of Aegwynn, was born. When Medivh reached fourteen, his powers as a Guardian manifested themselves throwing him into a coma that lasted for twenty years. During this time, Sargeras tapped into the Guardian's enormous power, and when Medivh at last awoke, the dark titan had nearly taken complete control. In his new body, Sargeras contacted the orcish warlock Gul'dan, leader of a host of orcs on the world of Draenor — a world which had been discovered by his lieutenant, Kil'jaeden, a few generations beforehand. Medivh went to the Black Morass in the remote, southern parts of Azeroth and opened the Dark Portal, allowing the orcs permanent access to the planet. Gul'dan's orcish Horde swarmed through the rift, waging war upon the native humans of the Kingdom of Azeroth. Medivh's nature was thoroughly changed after his coma, and his closest friends and relatives noticed something was wrong. Medivh's mother Aegwynn, now banished from the realm for her misdeeds against the Order of Tirisfal, had figured out what Sargeras had done to her, and got into contact with King Llane and his general, Lord Lothar. Lothar felt he had no choice but to destroy the corrupted Medivh in order to prevent the evil Guardian from doing any more damage to Azeroth. Medivh's apprentice, Khadgar, helped Lothar and an orcish emissary, Garona, infiltrate Medivh's dark tower, Karazhan. Despite his enormous power, Medivh was caught off his guard, and was in the end killed by his former friends and comrades in his underground sanctum. The small remaining part of Medivh's human conscience had taken Khadgar into apprenticeship for this very reason, to stop Sargeras. Sargeras desired vengeance against the human kingdoms and expected the orcs to travel through the portal and destroy the humans. Although the orcs did enter the portal, and eventually caused a great amount of damage to the human kingdoms, Sargeras ultimately failed in his plans because of Medivh's early death. Eventually, Sargeras wanted to shed the body of Medivh and once again enter his avatar, but he didn't have enough time to do so.The Last Guardian, 292 The Tomb of Sargeras in ''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne.]]The orcish warlock, Gul'dan, believed the Tomb of Sargeras to hold amazing power, since he had been told as much by both Medivh and the eredar demon, Kil'jaeden. Gul’dan attempted to claim the tomb for himself, but, when he gained access to the grave, Sargeras' avatar was not there. Instead, Gul'dan found a plethora of demons that had been driven mad by their long imprisonment. The demons proceeded to tear Gul'dan to shreds, but he survived the first ambush. Then Gul'dan saw Sargeras (or at least an illusion of him) laughing at him and understood that he had been a pawn, a fool. Now that he knew he would not get the Eye of Sargeras and would instead die in the tomb, he wrote his story in runes with his own blood. Shortly afterwards, the demons came for him and killed him, eventually using his skull as a focal point of demonic power.Tides of Darkness, 299-305''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne - manual, Night Elves 3 The Undercity In the Battle for the Undercity Sargeras can be heard saying 'You have failed me Varimathras'. It is confirmed to be Sargeras through World of Warcraft's sound files. Antorus, The Burning Throne Upon the defeat of , an in-game cinematic ensues in which Sargeras can be seen plummeting his sword, Gorribal, into Azeroth before being imprisoned on the Seat of the Pantheon. Appearance Sargeras is a huge being almost beyond comprehension. He is fully clad in a burning suit of molten, black armor. Wildly dancing flames surround his head and form a thick mass of hair and a sweeping beard. A pair of horns composed of viciously hooked barbs distend from the crown of his head.Shadows & Light, 122 Demonic influences have given Sargeras' body flames.Shadows & Light, 124 Before his corruption, according to the Warcraft Saga comic, Sargeras's original look resembled that of a middle-aged, tough-looking, muscular warrior with long black hair, dark brown skin and a tied beard. In The Sundering novel, it is said that Sargeras was once a beautiful and handsome being. From Brox's view, Sargeras' demonic form is wondrously perfect and terribly awful at the same time. Also, Sargeras demonic form is described as a distortion of perfection. Powers The exact powers at the dark titan's command are unclear, though certainly formidable given his status as a former titan and lord of the Legion. He has been shown to display the following powers: *Telepathy (able to commune with his servants, such as Mannoroth and Archimonde, from the Nether) *Illusion (created a false vision of what he offered to the eredar in exchange for their obedience) *Invulnerability against mortal weapons, and limited immunity to immortal weapons (the axe created by Cenarius for Broxigar was able to wound him, but not to any great effect, while the powers of the Demon Soul had no effect) as well as complete immunity to fire and fel magics. *Various magical abilities (lashed out with energy at Illidan via the portal being opened to summon him). *Able to look into the mortal realm through the eyes of a chosen servant (his "gift" to Illidan). *Cosmic knowledge (as a former titan, Sargeras was aware of the existence of the malevolent Old Gods this being what caused his descent into madness). *Ability to enter mortal bodies (remained within Aegwynn's womb for nearly a millennium) and take control of them (Medivh). *His molten armor can nearly burn your eyes. *The strength of 100 dragons is merely a fraction of Sargeras' strength;The Sundering, 324 his strength nearly matches the power of a portal closing. *In comparison to Sargeras, Mannoroth and Archimonde were as fleas. This could be a reference to either power or height. *He wields the horrific broken sword, Gorribal. Character development ''In the original lore, Sargeras was sent to confront the insidious eredar prior to his confrontation with the nathrezim. This has now been retconned by new lore that establishes that the eredar, and other races were transformed into demons by Sargeras. Sargeras was originally a footnote in Warcraft lore, a fallen Daemonlord whose dark legacy was used by Medivh to manipulate Gul'dan. Gradually, novels and game material built up his role to the primary lore villain. Related artifacts Sargeras has various weapons: *Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras — This powerful stave was used by Sargeras for purposes unknown, but it is known that it can make portals. It was eventually stolen by Ner'zhul and was used to make the portals that destroyed Draenor. Its fate is unknown, though given the fact that it was in Ner'zhul's possession when he entered the rift,Beyond the Dark Portal, 338 it has probably been returned to Kil'jaeden. *Gorshalach — Sargeras wielded this sword when he was still the Champion of the Pantheon. It sundered itself into two pieces upon Sargeras' fall into madness. Sargeras reforged one of the two fragments into his current weapon, Gorribal, while the other fragment was claimed by Aggramar and reforged into Taeshalach. *Eye of Sargeras — It is unknown if it was his real eye or a trinket he had with him when he was "killed" by Aegwynn, although it was described by Brann Bronzebeard as "the last remnant of his withered form".Lands of Mystery, 69 It appears to have had the ability to focus magics into a single destructive force. It was destroyed in Dalaran when Illidan's spellwork was interrupted. *Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian — This weapon was used by Medivh. Sargeras made a powerful demon inhabit it when he possessed Medivh. The demon still inhabited the staff, even when it was shattered. The demon is now known as Atiesh. He must be killed to purify the staff. * The unnamed spear of Sargeras, wielded when Aegwynn battled his avatar. The spear is inscribed with runes that continuously bleed. (It is believed to be a mix between Gorshalach and the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras.)The Last Guardian, 121 RPG Description As a former Champion of the Pantheon, Sargeras is nearly impervious to physical damage. He is highly resistant to magical attacks. His natural attacks are more powerful than other titans. Demonic influences have given Sargeras' body flames and made him totally immune to fire damage and fel damage. Sargeras’ flesh burns with demonic energy, scorching everything in his path. Sargeras' body flames slowly increase the ambient temperature by up to fifty degrees in every direction for one thousand miles. The effect on natural climates can be devastating. When he has his normal horde of demons on hand, Sargeras usually begins a fight by casting enlarge person, displacement, haste, mage armor, and mage shield on himself, plus slow on as many enemies as he can. He identifies the most powerful threat in a battle and instructs his own most powerful forces to focus on the single threat until it's dead or at least banished from the fight. He then identifies the next most dangerous foe and continues in this way, working down the ladder until he is victorious. Sargeras uses his most powerful spells and abilities first, such as domination on evil outsiders, energy drain on an enemy spellcaster, blasphemy on visitors from other planes, or power word stun, disintegrate, phantasmal killer, and flame strike. He uses quickened telekinesis to toss enemies around and disrupt his enemies’ attempts to coordinate their side of the battle. Sargeras doesn't fight fair. He fights dirty and goes for the throat as quickly as possible. He also doesn't fight alone. Sargeras has a universe of formerly vanquished demons that he now commands to do his bidding. Most of them even do so gladly. Sargeras is deadly in melee combat. He has no problem forcing his way with his demon bodyguards through enemy lines to strike at the most dangerous foes. If somehow severely damaged, Sargeras begins casting dimension door to maintain his distance while using heal to restore his life. All other tactics aside, Sargeras’ truly favored tactic is to use summoned minions to aid him. If the battle is going to rage for a long time, he uses planar binding spells to bring forth powerful evil outsiders and dominate them. As the battle draws on, he uses summon monster spells instead. Appearance Body Flames (Sargeras’ flesh burns with demonic energy, scorching everything in his path. Sargeras’s body flames slowly increase the ambient temperature by up to 50 degrees in every direction for 1,000 miles. The effect on natural climates can be devastating.) Powers Speculation * It is possible that Sargeras is the likely the "master" that Varimathras and Xavius refer to. In Varimathras's case this is confirmed by the sound file in World of Warcraft's MPQ files. This would make Sargeras behind both the Emerald Nightmare, and the events that occurred around the time of the Battle for the Undercity, although for Xavius it may be an Old God as Malfurion Stormrage refers to old forces under the world. *The theory that Varimathras' master is Sargeras is heavily supported by the fact that the sound file for the distant voice of the master is labeled "Sound\\Creature\\Sargeras\\WG_Sargeras_HOR01.wav". Trivia *The Sargeras encountered in a flashback in the Warcraft 3 mission The Tomb of Sargeras actually uses a black colored Doom Guard model. * Sargeras has two pronunciations: in Warcraft II it is pronounced , while in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne it is pronounced . *Sargeras' turn to evil is very similar to Christian-Islamic myths of the fall of Satan from stories inspired by the Bible: **In Christianity Lucifer was formerly the greatest of God's angels until he attempted to usurp God's throne. After his rebellion failed, Lucifer and his followers were cast into Hell where he became Satan, or the Devil, and continued to wage war with God for dominion over the Earth and the souls of humanity as the leader of demons. **In Islam, Azazil was not only a great angel, but also the keeper of the earths and heavens; the guardian of the orderly world, always in battle against demons and corrupted inhabitants of the earth. One day, he battled a species of jinn on earth, almost wiping them out. Later, when he saw the emergence of humanity, he decided to destroy them too, due to their possible corruption. Much like Sargeras, he was once assigned to protect the life he currently threatens but turns against it, due to the possible corruption they may cause, prefering to destroy it before it turns perverted. However, in Islamic belief, Azazil needs to prove the unworthiness of his victims first. In both lores, Sargeras and Azazil are in charge of their former enemies to threaten the major species; Sargeras uses the demons he once emprisoned and Azazil the jinn he once battled. *There are also strong parallels between Sargeras and Morgoth, the arch-antagonist of J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth novels. According to Tolkien's lore, Morgoth was the greatest of the Valar, the demigods made by the Creator, who eventually grew jealous of the other Valar and attempted to usurp control of the creation of the universe and, after this failed, became a demonic warlord in Middle-Earth. Media Images File:Sargeras-0.jpg File:Sargeras cleaving planet.jpg|Pre-corruption Sargeras cleaving a planet with Gorshalach. File:Legionfall-Kil'jaeden_speaking_to_Sargeras_in_felfire.jpg|Kil'jaeden speaking to Sargeras via fel fire in Legionfall cinematic Sargeras before Corruption.jpg|Sargeras before his Corruption Videos WoW Pro Lore Episode 1 The Titans Machinima|Tankingmage's video narration with machinima World of Warcraft lore lesson 39 Sargeras|Sargeras lore lesson References See also * Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras * Avatar of Sargeras * Eye of Sargeras * Gorshalach * Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras * * Sargeras and the Betrayal * Tomb of Sargeras ** In Warcraft III ** In Warcraft II External links ;Lore Feb 23rd 2014 8:00PM}} Apr 29th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Oct 17th 2007 at 8:30PM}} ;News da:Sargeras de:Sargeras es:Sargeras fi:Sargeras fr:Sargeras hu:Sargeras it:Sargeras no:Sargeras pl:Sargeras Category:Burning Legion Category:Eternals Category:Major characters Category:Warcraft: The Last Guardian characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde characters Category:World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred characters Category:Titans Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Gods